SER UNA NARA
by Coeli Nara
Summary: todo lo que temari tiene que pasar para convertirse en una Nara... completo con epilogo y todo!
1. Chapter 1

**SER UNA NARA**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de masashi kishimoto; yo solo los uso por que estoy extremadamente enamorada de esta pareja.**_

-Rubia?, me han dicho que es muy difícil aceptarme por que soy rubia?- temari estaba mas que furiosa, como se habían atrevido a dudar de sus capacidades solo por el color de cabello.

-Temari tienes que calmarte; ellos ya están viejos y son muy prejuiciosos, además asi es en todos los consejos de clanes.

-mira Ino yo no entiendo como es que a ti no te afecta el comentario!

-bueno…. En primera yo soy una Yamanaka y todos en mi clan son rubios, además la mayoría de los shinobi del clan pertenecen a inteligencia asi que seria muy tonto dudar de mis capacidades, y en segunada….. bueno querida…., es que no me lo dijeron a mi.- Ino se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, era raro ver que a temari le afectara lo que pensaran de ella; pero la entendia ella quería pertenecer al clan Nara.

-p-pero que dijiste? – Temari no podía creer que se estuviera burlando en su cara, como rayos pensó que podría enfrentar sola a todo el consejo Nara….

 _Escena retrospectiva….._

 _-temari crees que es una buena idea presentarte ante el consejo del clan sin la compañía de Shikamaru?_

 _\- que tan difícil puede ser Ino, además tu vas a fungir de testigo no? De que tengo que preocuparme- en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y salio un miembro del clan muy parecido al difunto shikaku._

 _\- señorita sabaku no, el consejo la recibirá en este momento, adelante._

 _La sala en la que se encontraba era realmente grande y en frente de ella estaban cinco personas, que dedujo eran los miembros principales del concejo nara._

 _-muy bien- comenzó el anciano de en medio – tengo entendido que viene aquí a presentarse oficialmente como la novia de nuestro heredero a líder de clan Nara shikamaru; es…._

 _-de hecho como su prometida- interrumpió temari; los dos miembros de la derecha realmente estaban anonadados, como se atrevía esa chiquilla a interrumpir al principal consejero._

 _\- oh, disculpe mi error; entonces… presentese por favor- temari se empezaba a sentir nerviosa._

 _-Hi, me llamo Sabaku no Temari y tengo 23 años, soy la hija del cuarto kazekage y hermana mayor del actual kazekage; jounin de elite en sunagakure no sato, embajadora diplomática de konoha y suna; y un miembro en el cuartel de la alianza shinobi._

 _-muy bien suna hime; es un honor para este consejo recibirla y mas cuando es candidata a ser esposa del líder del clan ade..-_

 _-disculpe? Me esta diciendo que hay otra persona que quiere casarse con shikamaru?- el anciano cabecilla la estaba mirando con desaprobación, era la segunda vez que lo interrumpia y aun mas; ¿se atrevia a cuestionarlo?._

 _-bueno suna hime usted no pretende que se le acepte asi como asi, solo por que viene a decir que es la prometida del joven shikamaru o si?_

 _-bueno yo…- se había quedado sin palabras, como era posible que shikamaru no le hubiera dicho que había otras que podrían ser su esposa o…..no….. si shikamaru lo supiera no le hubiera pedido matrimonio o si?._

 _-ademas como quiere que aceptemos a una jovencita como usted para matriarca del clan, con esos modales tan…- y temari lo volvió a interrumpir_

 _-esta cuestionando mis modales? Como por que se toma ese atrevimiento; que es lo no le parece de mis modales? O ilumineme y digame por que no seria la esposa perfecta para ese vago._

 _-SEÑORITA! Como se atreve a llamar asi a nuestro próximo líder; quiere saber que es lo que no nos parece?, señorita usted es altanera, atrevida, irrespetusa y rubia- temari se quedo sorprendida al escuchar al anciano; ella sabia lo que era y no lo negaba estaba orgullosa de ser asi, pero juzgarla solo por el color de su cabello eso si que no lo toleraba._

 _-¿Qué…..?- estsba apunto de explotar cuando su amiga interrumpio pidiendo un receso._

 _-disculpen podríamos tomar un descanso; es que se ve que esto va para rato y necesitamos dscanso- el anciano de la derecha la miro inquisitivamente y accedió a la petición de la yamanaka._

 _-muy bien tomemos 10 min. De descanso_

 _Fin flas back_

-ya relájate temari, en cualquier minuto nos llaman y no puedes entrar echa un energúmeno.

-como quieres que me controle si me estoy enerando de que shikamaru tiene otras opciones para casarse.

-si, pero el te quiere a ti.- eso es lo que ella necesitaba escuchar para poder enfretar a esos viejitos odiosos; saber que su vago solo la quería a ella, la llenaba de seguridad y sobre todo de orgullo y temari con el orgullo en alto era imparable. Asi que ya mas tranquila regresaría a esa sala y les dejaría claro por que ella era la ideal para Nara Shikamaru, sin importar que fuera rubia.

Pasados los diez minutos, hicieron que Temari pasara otra vez a la sala, pero establecieron que para esta segunda audiencia Ino debería esperar afuera; asi que sin mas se despidió de su amiga?, bueno ya después lo veria; para poder encarar a las personas que no querían que fuera una Nara.

-muy bien señorita Sabaku no, podemos retomar nuestra platica, pero he de aclararle que esta sesión es la definitiva, y tiene que mostrar prudencia y respeto ante este concejo; ¿esta usted de acuerdo?- temari podía ver que en los ojos de los cinco ancianos había una especie de burla en espera de su fracaso.

-si estoy de acuerdo con usted señor consejal.- ahora sabia que tenia que se precavida en cuanto a sus respuestas, ellos lo que querían era sacarla de la vida de su vago y posiblemente ya habían ideado algúna estrategia que la hiciera ver como una mujer no apta para la familia nara.

-entonces prosigamos; usted puede hacernos cinco preguntas, pero de igual manera tendrá que responder con la mayor sinceridad y respeto; ah y esta vez procure no causar interrupciones.

Temari ya no sabia si reponder o quedarse callada, asi que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-empecemos; señorita sabaku no, ¿esta conciente de que al querer casarse con el próximo líder tendría que abandonar todas sus responsabilidades hacia con su aldea, sus actividades como ninja y ser leal a la familia Nara?- en que se había metido, no es que tuviera alguna duda del amor que le tenia a su vago, pero lo que ellos habían hablado era totalmente diferente a las preguntas que debía responder.

-estoy conciente de que esa seria una gran probabilidad; sin embargo shikamaru y yo hablamos de la situación de que fuera de una aldea diferente y el me dijo que no habría problema con eso; ya que una parte de el ya le pertenecia a suna.- los ancianos no podían creer que el hijo de shikaku le diera lealtad a una familia que no era la suya, y aunque querían discrepar la respuesta sabían que tenían que aguardar a que la kunoichi terminara. –en cuanto a dejar mis labores como ninja, mmmm esa si es una posibilidad nula, lo que si puedo asegurarles es que seria tan buena ninja de konoha como de suna y en cuanto a la lealtad que me pide al clan nara, bueno yo les soy leal desde que conoci a shikamaru además lo que deberían preguntar es si seria leal a la aldea de konoha, y mi respuesta es si.

\- he de admitir que me ha impresionado su honestidad, pero en eso quedamos y me alegra que al menos sea una mujer de palabra.- ella fruncio el seño al escuchar las palabras del anciano mayor, pero no se iba a dejar; como que quería llamarse Nara Temari.

-muy bien mi turno…

 _ **Ok yo creo que hasta aquí la dejo, ojala me digan que les parece asi que dejen su review, se los agradecería mucho.**_

 _ **Ya ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SER UNA NARA**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de masashi kishimoto; yo solo los uso por que estoy extremadamente enamorada de esta pareja.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 2**_

Ino comenzaba a impacientarse, habían pasado 45 minutos desde que temari habia entrado sola a la sala de concejo y sentía angustia por su amiga; si no conociera a los miembros del clan nara diría que estaba bien, pero esos viejos no daban señales de querer dejar entrar a temari al clan y seguramente le estaban poniendo trabas en lo que ahora parecía una solicitud de compromiso.

-ohayo Ino, que haces por aquí?- ino salio de su monologo mental y se dio cuenta de que estaba la mismísima Yoshino Nara, que no dejaba de mirarla.

-Yo..yoshino san, ohayo; no me di cuenta cuando llego, lleva mucho ahí?

\- oh no, de hecho iba hacia el consejo para solicitar una cita para shikamaru y te vi aquí parada.

-una cita?( _rayos esos dos piensan igual)_ , y se puede saber para que es yoshino san

-mmmmm bueno es por que ahora que shikamaru le propuso matrimonio a temari san, quiere presntarla como su prometida y la futura matriarca del clan.

-aaaaah y-y eso es muy necesario? Digo, que pasa si no aprueban a temari.

-jajajaja querida no veo por que le pondrían peros a mi futura nuera, ella es mucho mas de lo que este clan podría obtener; además esto del consejo es puro formalismo y respeto que shikamaru muestra en nombre de shikaku.- ino estaba impresionada, los ancianos del consejo le estaban diciendo todo lo contrario y le habían dicho que que era una de las candidatas a matrimonio, ellos no estaban aceptando la decisión de shikamaru.

-yoshino san, tengo algo que decirle.

…

-de acuerdo suna hime, según lo acordado es su turno para preguntar- temari inhalo y exhalo, esto tenia que salir a favor de su matrimonio con shikamaru.

-señores del consejo ¿Por qué no aceptan que yo sea la esposa de shikamaru y ponen pretextos absurdos como el echo de que yo sea rubia; que no saben quien soy realmente?

-hooo, bueno realmente no esperaba esa pregunta si no hasta el final, yo imaginaba que preguntaría como seria una buena esposa para el clan nara pero….- realmente temari estaba contando hasta diez para no darle un abanicazo. -…bueno asi es usted; nosotros sabemos quien es suna hime, y para serle sincero no imagino a una… forastera para ser la esposa de un líder de otra aldea, y realmente para nosotros si es un impedimento que sea rubia; no me mal interprete usted es muy atractiva, pero se imagina a los futuros lideres con cabello rubio?, a decir verdad todas las tradiciones incluyen a miembros de cabello obscuro, que nos asegura que sus genes no serán predominantes a eso, además como podemos saber que se va apegar a las tradiciones del clan y…

-esa es una pregunta y no la respuesta de lo que yo pregunte, señor consejal.- oh si! Temari lo había vuelto a interrumpir y sin pudor alguno.- además le recuerdo con respeto que yo me quiero casar con shikamaru y no con el clan nara.

-no quedamos que sin interrupciones señorita sabaku no- esta vez había hablado el anciano de la derecha. – no esta respetando el trato además era nuestro turno para contestar y es normal que con sus preguntas sobresalgan nuestras dudas, asi que deje prosegir ya que las preguntas que se formulen dentro de las respuestas no tienen por que ser contestadas; ahora que si sigue interrumpiéndonos nos veremos en la necesidad de pedirle que se retire.

-tsk….- no debio olvidar que son cinco contra uno, y ahí ella lleva las de perder; pero aun asi no iba a estar dejando que la hicieran menos.

-bueno le seguimos diciendo- continuo el anciano de en medio. -no es que no la queramos como tal, pero los de suna tienen tradiciones diferentes de nosotros, lo sabemos con verla a usted y no nos gustaría que un futuro heredero fuera rubio, osado, impertinente e impulsivo; se imagina que de repente los nara tengan el cabello rubio: además como sabemos que lo educaría con las enseñanzas correspondientes; es lógico que tengamos dudas.- la respuesta finalizo y solo hizo que Temeri se enojara mas y aun asi estaba dispuesta a tolerar cuatro preguntas mas, con tal de que se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba hecha para shikamaru.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y temari solo esperaba que le dijeran la siguiente pregunta, pero ningún anciano la formulaba solo la observaban y eso la hacia sentirse expuesta. Se preguntaba si le estarían poniendo trabas si la hubiera acompañado shikamaru, o ya estaría mas que aceptada y dentro del clan.

-suna hime…- hablo la única anciana del concejo -…le voy a contestar lo que realmente pregunto; no la queremos como esposa del futuro líder, por que no la creemos lo suficientemente buena para el-. Los demás ancianos no dijeron nada, solo esperaban que la impetuosa rubia explotara y con eso darle el nulo total a su compromiso; pero obviamente temari no les daría ese gusto, ella sabia lo que tramaban y no se iba a rebajar a ese nivel; aunque claro no por eso no se iba a molestar por el comentario de esa viejita odiosa.

\- disculpe; esa fue la respuesta que esperaba, arigato. Aunque he de decirle que discrepo su respuesta, yo soy lo mejor que puede tener shikamaru en su vida, porque nadie va amar tanto a ese vago, como lo amo yo.

Oh si, ella lo había dicho y los ancianos del concejo no se esperaban una declaración asi, esa mujer realmente estaba enamorada de su futuro líder, pero ellos no estaban para sentimentalismo y no se iban a doblegar ante tales confeciones, su deber era asegurar el beneficio del clan y escoger lo mejor para un buen futuro.

-de acuerdo suna hime, ese es su punto de vista; asi que prosigamos con las preguntas: ¿Cómo serán sus prioridades ante las tradiciones del clan y su compromiso para las obligaciones que conciernen a los miembros del clan?.

-ha! Esa es la pregunta mas fácil que me han hecho…-

 **Muy bien; aca dejo el segundo capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado; a decir verdad me estaba confundiendo yo sola pero espero que les guste nos vemos al siguiente.**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SER UNA NARA**

 **Ahora si me apresure a escribir el sig. Capitulo por que luego se me va la inspiración, gracias a los que siguen el fic; así sin más a leer**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO SOLO LOS USO POR QUE ME ENCANTAN LAS HISTORIAS DE ESTA PAREJA.**_

CAPITULO 3

-me estás diciendo que temari fue ante el consejo para presentarse como la prometida de shikamaru?

-mmmm pues si Yoshino san, y ahora no se si hice lo correcto en haberle dicho.

-qué cosas dices niña, claro que hiciste lo correcto; lo que no entiendo es porque no se esperó a que shikamaru la llevara, o más bien cómo es que se enteró de que tenía que ir a presentarse frente al consejo.

-oh, mmmm pues…vera…mmm, no sé.

Yoshino estaba impacientándose, claro que sabía; no había cosa en la aldea que ino no supiera (no es que fuera chismosa, pero de alguna u otra forma Ino siempre se enteraba).

-ino sabes que necesito saberlo, además ahora tengo una duda.

-¿una duda? Es con respecto a lo que hizo temari o a lo que va a pasar ahora…. ¿yoshino san?

-a las dos, ahora hazme el favor de decirme cómo fue que temari se enteró de que tenía que presentarse ante el consejo, y como rayos se le ocurrió ir sola.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _-hey! Shikamaru cómo estas?_

 _-hola Ino ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?_

 _-Jajajaja pues me entere de que cierta rubia llega en tres días y quería saber si ya tienen planes para festejar su compromiso; ahora si shikaaaa dime, estas nervioso._

 _-mendokusai, Ino porque tienes que ser tan insistente en los temas de pareja._

 _-es la segunda vez que me esquivas la pregunta…waaaaa acaso ya no se quiso casar temari? Ya se dio cuenta de que serás vago de por vida eeeh?_

 _-¿queee? N…no…no, porque me molestas con eso_

 _-porque no me contestas la pregunta, genio._

 _-tsk! Lo que pasa es que no he podido organizar la fiesta de compromiso, porque quiero llevar a temari ante el consejo para presentarla como mi futura esposa._

 _-ash pues ya te tardaste_

 _-ya lo se, pero no quiero que temari se siento incomoda o presionada por ir al consejo; y que lo haga solo porque yo quiero._

 _-y ya se lo mencionaste tan siquiera?_

 _-no, por que como ya te explique no quiero que ella se sienta presionada al hacerlo_

 _-bueno y ahora que va a estar por aquí, las vas a llevar a dicho consejo o esperaras otro mes a que venga, porque si sigues así nunca se casaran y ella no te va estar esperando._

 _-mendokusai, deja de decir tonterías, que solo me pones más nervioso._

 _-es que solo te complicas la vida, que tan difícil puede ser que la presentes ante el consejo; además como sabes que lo hará por compromiso y no porque ella también quiere eso; porque opinas por ella?_

 _-no opino por ella, es solo que ella es demasiado perfecta y no creo realmente merecerla...digo ella…es…una princesa…y no quiero alejarla de mi presionándola con concejos y tradiciones del clan._

 _-aaaaawww! Shika eso fue hermoso! Esta chica sí que te pego verdad? Quien viera tu lado romántico eeeeh!_

 _-tsk! Sabes que, ya mejor déjalo así; de todos modos yo tengo una misión y no creo poder recibirla, igual y si me apuro llegue para cuando ella se vaya y alcance a despedirla, aun así lo dejare para después._

 _-ok shikamaru, nos vemos después y suerte con tu misión, sayonara!_

 _Ino se marchó tan pronto que dejo a shikamaru desconcertado, aun así él no iba a perder el tiempo pensando el su compañera; tenía que ver a su madre para encargarle la llegada de temari y la cita para la presentación formal ante el concejo._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-y eso paso Yoshino san, ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme a la florería- Ino dio media vuelta y se apresuró a caminar pero…

-¡alto señorita! Eso no me dice cómo fue que se le ocurrió a temari san la maravillosa idea de presentarse sin shikamaru ante el concejo- Ino estaba sudando la gota gorda, la matriarca del clan Nara era bastante intimidante.

-mmmm…pues vera…yo se lo dije, pero antes de que se enoje créame que lo hice con la mejor intención del mundo.

La señora Nara soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de concejo del clan.

….

-bueno, entonces adelante; tiene toda nuestra atención.

-bueno como ustedes deben saber, yo no fui criada exactamente dentro de un clan; a pesar de que prácticamente mi familia es lo mas importante para la aldea de suna, hablando políticamente claro mis hermanos y yo fuimos ajenos a todo tipo de tradiciones que corresponden a una familia como tal, ya que por mucho tiempo estuvimos algo distanciados; pero yo les puedo asegurar que mis prioridades serán las mismas que ha tenido la familia de shikamaru, y me refiero al cuidado principal del bosque y de los ciervos como lo hacía shikaku san, también a que el dia que tengamos un bebe, aprenderá el jutsu secreto que es la manipulación con las sombras; aunque claro que tambien me involucrare mucho en su ninjutsu ya que como todos saben los ataques con el fuuton es mi especialidad y no queda descartado en que mi bebe herede esas habilidades. Tambien ayudare en lo que pueda en la laboratorio de investigación y en el libro de medicina; además de fortalecer los lazos de amistad con el clan Yamanaka y el clan Akimichi como hasta ahora se ha preservado; mi compromiso con las tradiciones solo se resumen a inculcar el valor adecuado de la familia; por que para mi no hay nada mas importante que la familia- terminando de hablar temari se quedo un poco sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero ahora que se detenia a meditarlo, sabia mas del clan nara de lo que ella misma reconocia y es que como no hacerlo, si desde que acepto que esta perdidamente enamorada de shikamaru se había involucrado muchisimo con cada detalle del clan.

-vaya suna hime, eso fue muy motivador y he de expresar que halaga bastante que reconozca los aspectos importantes dentro del clan; podría comprender que es lo que le atrae a nuestro JOVEN! Líder de usted; sin embargo eso solo me hace tener un poco más de dudas acerca de por qué la hermana del kazekage se fijó en un líder de otra aldea y aun siendo mayor que ella, cuando claro está que puede comprometerse con cualquier miembro feudal de cualquier nación.

Ahora si estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, estaba insinuando que estaba con shikamaru por interés, o por información secreta de la aldea y peor aún! estaba insinuando que ella es vieja para el.

-señores del concejo, yo ya he respondido a tres de sus preguntas mas inquisidoras y a pesar de que es mi turno; no lo voy a usar para cuestionarlos, sino más bien para hacerles una aclaración y espero que no tengan alguna inconveniencia…

 **Y hasta aquí! Por momentos la idea se me pierde, pero creo que no quedo tan mal, nos leemos en el sig cap.**

 **Chaito!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SER UNA NARA**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado review, no saben lo feliz que me hace y también a los lectores silenciosos jejeje; antes de pasar al sig. Capitulo me gustaría aclarar que en anterior me equivoque en el comentario de Temari ya que puse que eran tres preguntas cuando solo van dos; así que ya aclarado mi error disfruten del sig. Capitulo.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PORQUE AMO EL SHIKATEMA.**_

CAPITULO 4

-Señores del consejo, yo ya he respondido a dos de sus preguntas más inquisidoras y a pesar de que es mi turno, no lo voy a usar para cuestionarlos, sino más bien para hacerles una aclaración y espero que no tengan ninguna inconveniencia-.

-Bueno suna hime eso es algo inusual, más sin embargo se le estará permitido que utilice su turno como más le convenga y si esa es su manera de utilizarlo adelante.- los ancianos del consejo estaban ante la expectativa de las palabras de la rubia; y realmente esperaban que cometiera un error; no es que no la quisieran como futura esposa del líder; era el temor a que si se casaba con shikamaru y el llegara a perecer; la rubia se regresara a su aldea natal llevándose al futuro heredero con ella, así que tenían que estar seguros de que ella era la indicada.

-Bueno antes que nada he de decirles que yo jamás me había puesto a pensar en la diferencia de edades entre shikamaru y yo, porque a él realmente no le importo; en cuanto a otras propuestas de matrimonio por parte de feudales y lideres de otras aldeas, claro que recibí bastantes pero créanme que jamás me intereso ninguna de las propuestas: ese tipo de hombres que se jactan por ser importantes para una nación y ambicionan más poder del que realmente pueden manejar no me interesan- la única mujer del consejo comenzó a carraspear la garganta para atraer la atención de embajadora.- ¿se le ofrece algo señora concejal?

-No, no, pero en su monologo usted dice que ese tipo de hombres no le gustan y…me pregunto cuál es el tipo de HOMBRES que le gustan, ¿me lo podría decir?

-De echo solo hay un tipo, y es un vago, perezoso, haragán, y problemático de una exquisita inteligencia, que es por mucho; mejor que la de algunas personas que le doblan la edad.- Cuando termino de hablar, no pudo evitar pensar en shikamaru y una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro.

-Bueno Temari san, si ya termino…-

-Oh no, la dama fue la que interrumpió a pesar de que se supone que está prohibido, pero me imagino que las reglas solo aplican en mí, así que…- La anciana miro a Temari con una infinita desaprobación y hasta cierto rencor, por su parte Temari la miraba con orgullo y un aire retador.

-Entonces prosiga suna hime.

-Si ustedes están dudando de los sentimientos que tengo hacia Shikamaru, realmente están muy equivocados y para serles sincera creo que no tienen los argumentos necesarios para evitar que sea parte del clan Nara y a pesar de que yo también lo sé, estoy aquí tratando de convencerlos para que me dejen pertenecer a su familia y no debería de hacerlo, ¿Por qué no me quieren a lado de Shikamaru, si el tomo la decisión de casarse conmigo?

El recinto se quedó en silencio y los ancianos estaban anonadados, por fin había dado en el clavo en cuanto a la verdadera intención del concejo y ahora no les quedaba más que decirle la verdad o encontrar la siguiente excusa que le diera el veto definitivo.

La única dama del consejo se puso de pie y miro fijamente a Temari; esto se había convertido en una guerra de miradas, en la que pestañeara primero perdía así que ninguna de las dos daría su brazo a torcer; solo que la concejera ya no estaba en edad para ese tipo de retos y antes de que perdiera decidió hablar para distraer a la kunoichi de suna.

-Yo por mi parte ya tuve suficiente, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con esta jovencita y la verdad yo no estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio.- Temari estaba a punto de gritarle, pero antes de que eso sucediera el concejal mayor fue el que tomo la palabra-

-Muy bien Shisari; si esa es tu opinión puedes retirarte, sin embargo estas consiente de que ya no formaras parte de la decisión que se tome una vez que abandones este recinto ¿vas a estar de acuerdo con eso?- la anciana estaba roja hasta las orejas y se había quedado sin palabras, pues ella pensaba que los demás la secundarían y darían por terminada la reunión.

…...

-¿para dónde se dirige Yoshino san?- Ino se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya no sabía si había metido la pata o hecho lo correcto.

-pues hacia la sala del consejo, no quiero que despellejen viva a Temari y ella no se pueda defender como es debido por respeto-.

-jajajajaja, ¿cree que Temari siendo como es se va a dejar de un montón de vejestorios?

-puede que tengas razón, pero si la ofenden Shikamaru no me lo perdonaría, así que mientras caminamos dime que pasó.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Temari estaba caminando hacia la torre hokage, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba con mucha insistencia, apenas si se volteo y sintió como unos brazos delgados la apresaban en un abrazo._

 _-¡Futura cuñada! ¿Cómo estas, y porque no está Shikamaru contigo?_

 _-Hola Ino, me sorprende verte por estos rumbos tan temprano, ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

 _-mmmm…digamos que estaba buscándote, es que ya te extrañaba y todo eso.- Realmente Ino estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo abordar el tema de la presentación formal ante el concejo sin que temari se sintiera presionada._

 _-oh ya veo, pues es un gusto verte y ya que nos saludamos, ahora si podrías decirme que es lo que realmente pasa; ¿Ino?_

 _-Bueno es que Shikamaru me comento que aún no decidan la fecha para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso y quería saber si es porque tú tienes algún inconveniente o algo por el estilo._

 _-Pues no es nada de eso, es solo que shikamaru me dijo que quería atender unos pendientes antes de dar una fecha y no quiero presionarlo._

 _-¡ha! Jajajajajajajaja(definitivamente esos dos piensan igual)._

 _Temari la miro con extrañeza y decidió que lo mejor era seguir su camino para presentarse con el hokage; quería pasar a saludar a su futura suegra y debía darse prisa, no quería ser grosera con Ino pero no podía perder tanto tiempo ya que solo estaría en la aldea por una semana._

 _-¡oye! No me dejes hablando sola; realmente necesito decirte algo, pero…-_

 _-Pues entonces dímelo, así sin rodeos ¿paso algo con shikamaru?- de repente la kunoichi de suna empezó a sentir ansiedad y no podía descifrar él porque; si bien Shikamaru le había avisado que tendría una misión, igual sabía que un rango B no era muy difícil para su novio; entonces porque presentía que esto era malo._

 _-¿Qué? No, no, no nada de eso; es que Shikamaru quiere presentarte ante el consejo de su clan como su esposa antes de poner la fecha de compromiso, ya sabes tradiciones y todo eso._

 _-Pero el no me había dicho nada, ¿lo está dudando acaso? El ni siquiera me había mencionado lo del consejo yo no sabía y…_

 _-Temari cálmate, él está más que seguro de que te quiere en su vida, al parecer piensan igual y no quiere presionarte, y no sabe cómo pedírtelo eso es todo._

 _-hmp! Entonces vamos en este momento y arreglemos esto de una vez por todas, ¿podrías acompañarme Ino?_

 _-¿estas segura de eso Temari? Yo creo que es mejor que te esperes a que Shikamaru vuelva y puedan ir juntos._

 _-Haber Ino, si ya me conoces para que lo mencionas ¿no era esa tu idea? Creo que ya me conoces lo suficiente como para saber cómo voy a reaccionar así que, ¿me acompañas o no?_

 _-Bueno si lo pones así; entonces vamos._

 _ **FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

-y fueron así como así- Yoshino estaba más que sorprendida, Ino siempre lograba lo que quería de una u otra forma; y aunque sus intenciones no eran malas sabía que tarde o temprano habría consecuencias por las extrañas decisiones de esas dos rubias.

-¿yoshino san, cree que Shikamaru se moleste cuando se entere?

-¡ay hija! Eso lo vamos averiguar en un momento, mira-. Yoshino le señalo hacia la entrada de los Naras y vio que a paso lento y desganado venia caminando Shikamaru; ahora si se le iba armar en grande a Ino y ella lo sabia.

 **Rayos! Me tarde demasiado en este capítulo y siento que cantinflie demasiado; pero bueno aquí esta y espero que les guste.**

 **Por cierto! Gracias a todos los follows y favorite que le han dado a la historia, es realmente grandioso.**

 **Chaito!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SER UNA NARA**

 **¡Wow! Me tarde demasiado en subir este capitulo, pero ya tenía la idea solo que mi marido acaparo la laptop y mis ideas ya estaban volándome alrededor de mi cabeza; en fin espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo y gracias por los review.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS USO PARA FINES MERAMENTE RECREATIVOS.**_

Shisari estaba rechinando los dientes y lanzando maldiciones dentro de su cabeza; por ningún motivo iba a permitir que esa chiquilla insolente formara parte del clan, aunque muy a su pesar sabía que no había mejor mujer que ella ya que los hombres Nara eran algo flojos y ella era decidida, pero retarla delante de todos era algo que no iba a tolerar y menos que se saliera con la suya.

-Muy bien me quedare, pero por favor ya no le permitan más interrupciones ella debe aprender acatar órdenes y reglas.- Temari se quedó por un segundo anonadada; ella no había nacido para ser obediente, estaba consciente de que al ser ninja estaba comprometida a seguir ordenes en misiones y de superiores, pero en su vida personal ella era libre.

-Esto le va a molestar señora concejal; pero debe saber que yo no tengo porque acatar reglas y órdenes de unas personas que se supone serán mi familia, yo no soy una mujer sumisa, yo no me quedo en la casa haciendo la cena y haciendo el aseo en lo que llega mi marido; yo soy una kunoichi respetable y mucho mejor que muchos shinobis, yo salgo a misiones y gano mi propio dinero, arriesgo mi vida por mi aldea y eso no va a cambiar aunque me case, yo…no soy irrespetuosa, yo…tengo claras mis prioridades y jamás dudo ante ninguna situación pero…en este momento me siento insegura y no creo que eso este bien, porque yo no soy así… yo no creo ser lo que ustedes quieren para su clan…yo… - Temari se quedó en silencio; no se sentía ella misma, porque de ser así los hubiera mandado a volar desde hacía mucho rato, pero ahí estaba ella, sintiéndose menos y todo porque se había enamorado.

Shikamaru vio a lo lejos a su madre con Ino, lo cual le pareció de lo más normal ya que solía visitarla muy a menudo, pero entre más se acercaba podía ver sus caras de angustia y lo primero que le paso por la mente es que algo le había sucedido a su novia en su ausencia, pero sabía que no podía llegar con especulaciones a interrogarlas así que se relajó y las saludo.

-¡Hey! Que andan haciendo, ¿no saben si Temari sigue en la aldea?- Bueno eso no había sido sutil, pero la cara de esas mujeres rayaba en la preocupación. Yoshino se quedó mirando fijamente a Ino y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que podía empezar a contarle que sucedía con su prometida. – y ¿entonces me van a decir dónde está?

\- sí, pero…tengo algo que decirte y es sobre Temari; pero te pido que no te vayas a enojar y mucho menos te vayas alterar.

\- Ino, no creo que eso funcione si me dices primero que no me altere, porque no mejor te tranquilizas y vas directo al grano, ¿Dónde está Temari?

\- Ella está con los miembros del concejo del clan Nara. – En ese momento Ino pudo distinguir los múltiples gestos en la cara de Shikamaru y eso la estaba asustando, ya que su amigo era inexpresivo por naturaleza era obvio que estaba contando hasta el diez para no alterarse.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Se supone que yo la llevaría a esa reunión, y se supone que ella no sabía; ¿madre, porque se lo dijiste? – Yoshino, hasta ese momento solo había estado observando las reacciones de su hijo con toda la calma posible, pero no iba a dejar que le echara la culpa; no es que dejara que Ino se ahogara sola, pero nadie mejor que ella para saber que Shikamaru nunca se tomaba a la ligera las cosas que incluían a su novia y en ese momento Temari estaba en la boca del lobo y no se iba a medir en culparla solo por ser su madre.

\- Hijo, primero que nada cálmate y lo mejor es que vayamos por Temari y veamos cómo están las cosas, y yo tampoco sabía que ella estaba en el consejo; ¿me crees capaz de actuar a tus espaldas? ¡Por dios shikamaru! Ya habíamos hablado y quedamos en algo, ¿Por qué crees que actuaría a tus espaldas? – Shikamaru se quedó meditando las palabras de su madre; ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué Ino era la que le daba la noticia y no su madre? Y antes de poder articular una palabra Ino ya se estaba disculpando.

\- shikamaru, de verdad lo siento mucho; yo…yo solo… quería facilitarte las cosas y cuando se lo dije a Temari ella… ella decidió que lo mejor era ayudarte para que no te sintieras presionado… Shikamaru… es que yo no pensé que fuera malo.

\- ¡tsk! Ya déjalo… ya no te preocupes y vamos a la sala del consejo, no quiero que Temari vaya a pasar un mal rato, en ocasiones los concejales son algo obstinados.

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la sala de reuniones del clan Nara, las mujeres iban detrás de Shikamaru a paso lento, y este solo iba pensando en todo lo que podía haber sucedido desde que Temari entro en esa sala; pensaba en todos los posibles escenarios que se encontraría, y cada pensamiento le era más difícil de asimilar. _Primero podía llegar y ver que los ancianos del consejo estaban más que encantados con su hermosa novia y lo felicitaban por tan maravillosa elección; segundo llegar cuando temari los estuviera poniendo en su lugar por ser tan obstinados y un poco anticuados, y ellos darle toda la razón; tercero y último, que los ancianos del consejo no estuvieran de acuerdo con su matrimonio y estuvieran diciéndole a su rubia que ella no era la indicada para ser su esposa._ Si… cada una era más improbable que la otra; pero rogaba por que estuviera equivocado al menos en la tercera.

– Ya llegamos, es mejor que me esperen aquí y por favor, por lo que más quieran no vayan a irrumpir en la habitación – Shikamaru se encamino a la entrada principal y se adentró en los pasillos que conducían al recinto principal.

….

\- Mas de acuerdo con usted no podría estar señorita Sabaku no, al igual que usted pienso que no es la indicada para ser la esposa de nuestro líder y ya que llegamos al mismo acuerdo; no le veo el caso en seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esta reunión. – Todos los consejeros se quedaron en silencio después de que la anciana Shisari diera su última opinión, así que solo faltaba dar por terminada la reunión; pero por enésima vez Temari los interrumpio

– ¿entonces me están diciendo que no voy a poder casarme con Shikamaru? Así el me haya propuesto matrimonio, a ustedes lo único que les interesa es encontrar a una mujer sumisa, que sea de Konoha y de paso que no sea rubia, porque ustedes solo están interesados en lo mejor para su líder; ¿Cómo le van a decir que no nos vamos a casar?

– Simplemente no me lo dirán; porque yo no te voy a dejar Temari – En ese momento Shikamaru ya estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y mirando fijamente a los consejeros de su clan. – Ustedes y yo, tenemos que hablar.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo… espero que sea de su agrado ya que ahora si me quedo justo como quería gracias por leer y por sus review.**

 **CHAITO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SER UNA NARA**

 **Ya les vengo subiendo el siguiente capítulo; después de mi final de telenovela, a ver qué tal me salió este. Muchas gracias por los review, eso me hace tan feliz; así que sin más los invito a leer.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: LOS PÉRSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA EXPRESAR MI ADORACION POR ESTA PAREJA; AMO EL SHIKATEMA!**_

Todo el recinto se quedó en silencio, los concejales se miraban entre si y alternaban su vista entre su líder y la rubia; ahora que habían logrado que la kunoichi de Suna dudara de ella, llegaba Shikamaru como todo un héroe a salvar a su novia. Temari se quedó realmente sorprendida, podía darse cuenta de que los ancianos ya no sabían que decir, y es que literalmente estaban contradiciendo las decisiones del líder del clan y eso no era lo correcto, al menos no en un compromiso matrimonial.

– Tan ansiosa como siempre ¿eh? – Shikamaru beso la mano que sostenía de Temari y le guiño el ojo, se ha cerco a su mejilla y le susurró al oído –Tranquila no voy a dejar que te alejen de mí, tú ya eres una Nara – Temari sonrió de lado y vio como la soltaba para estar más cerca de los ancianos del consejo y los miraba fijamente; no era una mirada que diera miedo, pero hacia ver a Shikamaru imponente.

– Joven Shikamaru – comenzó hablar Shisari – pensé que estaría de misión hasta el término de la semana, o bueno eso fue lo que informaron directamente de la torre hokage – Shikamaru la miro con extremada pereza y solto un gran bostezo.

– Mmmm, pues si, la misión estaba programada para ser completada en una semana más o menos pero… quería ver a Temari antes de que se regresara a su aldea – en ese momento la mirada de Shikamaru se tono seria – y créame que lo menos que esperaba cuando llegara, era ver como mi propio clan se quiere deshacer de la mujer que yo amo, yo creo que eso es traición,

– ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo puede decir eso?... nosotros no la queríamos alejar, solo queremos que este clan tenga lo que se merece y…

– ¿perdón? Yo creo que están algo equivocados en cuanto a su deber como concejeros del clan, Temari no necesita la aprobación de ninguno de ustedes para que ella sea mi esposa.

– pero…nosotros solo…

– ¡Basta!, ¡ustedes no tiene derecho de presentarse aquí, decidir por mi y decirle a mi mujer que no es lo mejor para mí o para el clan! – todos se quedaron de piedra, incluyendo a Temari; jamás le paso por la cabeza que su vago se pondría de esa manera ya que para el todo era problemático y nunca permitía que sus enojos lo dominaran pero esta vez… – y por favor deje de decir si es lo mejor o no, ella no es un objeto como para que lo diga de esa manera tan despectiva.

– Yo creo que tiene que calmarse joven Shikamaru… – comenzó pidiendo en voz baja el anciano que presidia el consejo – y debe darse cuenta de que es una falta de respeto el cómo se dirige a nosotros; si Shikaku-san lo viera, se sentiría decepcionado y… – Temari se molestó mucho por el comentario, el padre de Shikamaru era una persona admirable y sabía lo que a su novio le había dolido su muerte; como era que se atrevían si quiera a mencionarlo, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando su vago tomo la palabra.

– Sabe, Shiren-san; debe sentirse realmente avergonzado para tener que acudir a la memoria de mi padre para querer disciplinarme, y aun así me mantengo firme en lo que dije y ya que lo menciona, he de decirle que yo tenía planeado venir ante ustedes y presentarles a Temari como mi futura esposa; pero solo se las presentaría por respeto y formalidad ante ustedes, no para pedirles permiso.

– Bueno, si es así ¿porque siguen aquí? Si ya tomó la decisión y lo que nosotros opinemos simplemente no le interesa ¿Por qué no se van?

–Ah, por la simple razón de que ustedes han ofendido a Temari y en serio necesito que se disculpen con ella.

– Shikamaru… – esta vez fue Temari la que hablo, si bien se sentía halagada por la reacción que había tenido su novio y por todo lo que había argumentado; sabía que Shikamaru amaba a su clan de la misma manera que lo amo su padre, y ella no quería ser el motivo de disputa para que se alejaran o terminaran mal –…sabes que eso no es necesario.

– debería hacerle caso a Suna Hime, nadie la ofendió en ningún momento, se llegó a un acuerdo y ella lo acepto.

– Tiene toda la razón, un acuerdo que acepto solo para darles la razón y el respeto que realmente no se merecen, quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá el kazekage cuando se entere del mal rato que hicieron pasar a su hermana; o cuando el Hokage les venga a reprochar el fallo de la alianza y todo por sus berrinches anticuados; ¡ah! y aun así les aviso que Temari será la matriarca del clan aunque ustedes no quieran; vámonos Temari, después les enviaremos la invitación a la cena de compromiso – Shikamaru la tomo de la mano y se dirigió a la salida. La anciana del consejo se levantó precipitadamente y azoto la mano en la mesa.

– Jovencito no está amenazando y eso no se le va a permitir.

– ¿y sabe que no le voy a permitir?, que decidan por mí; cuando yo entre, escuche como le decía a Temari que ella no era la ideal para mí, ni para el clan; ya le dije yo no les pido su permiso, ni su aprobación y mucho menos su bendición; esa me la dio mi padre desde hace mucho, si tienen alguna duda deberán tratarla conmigo ¿les quedo claro? – el ambiente era demasiado hostil y Shisari estaba roja hasta las orejas, y es que en parte él tenía razón; todos estaban enterados de su relación con la rubia, de echo en su momento el difunto Shikaku llego a mencionar que no había una mejor mujer para su hijo que la embajadora de suna.

– Shikamaru, discúlpenos; pero nos entran dudas y debe entendernos, ella es de una aldea totalmente opuesta a la nuestra, son tierras secas, áridas y sus costumbres probablemente sean igual de insípidas solo véala…

– Lo hago, la miro y…veo todo lo que aquí no voy a tener; ella es igual de cálida que el desierto, es aterradora como una tormenta e igual de fuerte que las heladas nocturnas, si no es ella no es nadie más y ustedes lo saben – Temari lo escuchaba y no podía creer todo lo que ella era para él, se amaban eso era claro; pero no estaban muy acostumbrados a las demostraciones afectivas en público – Así que dejen de idear tonterías y dudas que solo ustedes tienen.

Ya estaban las cartas sobre la mesa, no tenían argumentos sólidos para contradecir a Shikamaru y ahora todos los ancianos del concejo quedaban ridiculizados por intentar oponerse a su boda con la embajadora de Suna; ahora si esa reunión terminaba ahí.

–Muy bien – comenzó a decir el consejero mayor – si eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, no me queda más que darle la bienvenida al clan Nara Suna hime y de manera personal le pido una disculpa, pero el día que tenga a nuestro heredero, se va a poner en nuestro lugar y solo va a querer lo mejor para él.

– Bueno el día que eso pase, seremos más para evitar que una rubia se lo quiera llevar – Shikamaru solo negaba con la cabeza ante el comentario de Shiren, que no entendía que la vida de futura familia no era de su incumbencia, pero bueno la respuesta de Temari tampoco era la que esperaba.

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, perdón por tardar en subir este capítulo ya me quede sin excusas para disculparme jejejejeje, bueno por si les queda la duda este no es el final del fic, aún me falta uno y el epilogo prometo no demorar mucho. Muchas gracias por reviews que me dejaron me gusta que les guste mi historia.**

 **Aprovecho para dedicarle este capítulo a mi querida Nozomi-chan y a mi shikatema nee-chan Any, espero que les haya gustado!**


	7. Chapter 7

SER UNA NARA

Ya por fin vengo actualizando casi después de un mes, ya había comentado que este era el último capítulo de mi fic aunque realmente queda el epilogo y aun así quiero agradecer a todos los que lo estuvieron leyendo, a los que me agregaron a favoritos y a sus alertas, **Amy Nara, Arikina, kirby-Nara, Morgiana16, Rossy Ackerman, Sadnezz, Shana Uchite, silvanita393, XorimxFriki, adrySoe, AlejandroRKO20, karma3985, mikashi uchija 1701, rukiamk, utopia153,** y sobre todo aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review: **karma3905, kirby-nara** **(** mi adorada Nozomi-chan) **Amy Nara, Rossy Ackerman, uchiha-hyuga love y a los Guest** que no tienen cuenta y no me dejaron su nombre; muchas gracias de verdad.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene un poquito de lemon.

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Khisimoto al cual amo por haber creado el ShikaTema.**_

…

Los ancianos del consejo se habían quedado en la sala después de que se fuera la pareja comentando lo que había sucedido, y entre ellos llegaban a la conclusión de que el que no arriesga no gana y que sería muy interesante tener a la hermana del Kazekage en la familia, a fin de cuentas por ser parte del Clan Nara tendrían siempre un papel importante en el mundo ninja; era una kunoichi prometedora que a sus 23 años era embajadora y miembro principal de alianza shinobi, y próximamente esposa del líder del clan Nara. Todo había resultado según lo habían planeado; claro que querían a la princesa de la arena en su familia, pero debía que demostrarles que era tal cual Shikaku la había descrito: "una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza que no se deja vencer por nada ni por nadie"; y vaya que tenía toda la razón, la rubia se los había demostrado y con creces.

Definitivamente iba a ser toda una experiencia que se convirtiera en una Nara; al fin y al cabo lo mandona ya lo tenía.

…

Cuando la pareja salió de sala, comenzaron andar por el largo pasillo que los llevaría a la salida; Shikamaru iba por delante y Temari solo lo seguía en silencio, desde que salieron ni siquiera se habían dirigido la mirada y mucho menos una palabra; y ya comenzaba a ser un silencio incómodo. Decidió ser la primera en hablar ya que a fin de cuentas no tenía por qué estar enojado ¿o sí?

– ¿Estas molesto? – Temari jamás andaría con rodeos y lo que quería saber lo preguntaba, solo que esta vez no sabía si quería la respuesta

– No… – Shikamaru soltó un gran suspiro y se volvió para poder mirarla – no estoy molesto Temari, es solo que no sé qué esperabas al venir aquí sola, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Estuvo mal? ¿No querías que lo hiciera? Porque si lo vemos así yo también debería estar molesta ¿no crees?

– ¿uh? No veo por qué tú deberías estar molesta; Temari, yo no fui el que actuó a las espaldas del otro, o tomo una decisión que nos afecta a los dos, ¿sabes que me hubiera gustado? – Ella solo negó con la cabeza y espero a que el mismo respondiera – me hubiera gustado que me esperaras.

– ¿Esperarte? Me estás diciendo que no voy a poder hacer nada yo sola si no te informo antes para tener tu aprobación

– ¿Qué? Claro que no, solo quiero que te detengas a pensar que a veces tenemos que tomar decisiones en pareja.

– ¿me estas reclamando? Porque yo no fui la que oculto las cosas

– Yo no te he ocultado nada

– Si claro, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que querías traerme al consejo? Por qué te recuerdo que no me entere por ti

– pues claro que no, te enteraste por que las mujeres no se guardan nada y son problemáticas

– ¡que!... – Temari resoplo tan fuerte como pudo y aun así trato de controlar su disgusto – sabes que Shikamaru luego nos vemos – Temari se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la salida a toda prisa, no entendía como habían llegado a ese punto, cuando hizo su heroica aparición delante del consejo se había mostrado preocupado por ella y con la mirada tierna, que no podía creer que ahora el estuviera molesto con ella.

Cuando salió del recinto se encontró a Yoshino sentada en los escalones y a Ino recargada en un árbol, pero lo último que quería era detenerse y dar detalles de lo sucedido así que paso de largo ignorando totalmente los gritos de la Yamanaka.

– Pero… ¿Por qué se fue así?

– Pues eso es lo mismo que yo quiero saber… así que comienza de una vez por todas Shikamaru – cuando Ino volteo, se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya se encontraba parado junto a su madre.

– Mendokusai, solo… le dieron la bienvenida al Clan – Las dos mujeres se quedaron anonadadas pero ni tiempo les dio para preguntar, cuando se dieron cuenta el shinobi ya se había echado a correr en la misma dirección de Temari.

Esto no era precisamente lo que quería; la había extrañado mucho, y lo último que quería era que todo esto terminara con una pelea entre ellos, no quería que se marchara a Suna sin que arreglaran este problema que si bien se ponía a pensar no era toda la culpa de ella. El también se había equivocado al no decirle desde un principio lo del consejo y ahora sentía temor por no encontrarla ni en su hostal ni con el Hokage, solo le faltaba el prado más lejano de los territorios Nara y rogaba al cielo que se encontrara ahí, si no había partido hacia Suna sin despedirse de él y de paso molesta.

Cuando llego al prado, la vio sentada bajo el árbol donde le había propuesto matrimonio hacía ya un mes; se acercó lentamente y se sentó a una distancia considerable

– Pudiste esperar a que te diera una explicación – Shikamaru hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco a ella – Tem no quería presionarte

– Pues yo tampoco quería que te sintieras presionado y ya ves a donde nos llevó la falta de comunicación – esta vez fue ella la que suspiro – Shikamaru…lo siento.

– Yo soy el que lo siente; no debí reaccionar así contigo, tenía que haber desquitado mi enojo con todos los del consejo

– Sabes que no hubiera permitido que les faltaras al respeto, ellos son tu familia

– Si, pero tú también lo eres y tienen que respetarte

\- ¿Por qué soy tu mujer? – Shikamaru se sonrojo y solo pudo mascullar un "mendokusai" sabía que no se le olvidaría a su chica pero no imagino que tan pronto se lo estaría recordando

– N-no-no quise que sonara de esa manera, es…es solo que me deje llevar por el enojo y…

– ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no soy tu mujer?

– ¡Si! Digo…no…bueno…tu sabes…yo… – Ella se acercó y lo abrazo aspirando su aroma a yerbabuena y a cigarrillo al que ya estaba acostumbrada; y que cada vez se le hacía más difícil dejarlo y regresar a su aldea. Shikamaru la estrecho fuertemente y pensó que ya era hora de ponerle fecha a su compromiso y a la boda, ya no quería estar alejado de ella por más tiempo.

–…Temari, quiero que seas mía – ella se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su novio, jamás pensó que si se lo diría así como así; pero antes de que dijera nada el comenzó hablar – no me mal entiendas, no lo digo con malas intenciones… espere mucho tiempo para confesarme y espere tiempo para pedirte matrimonio aun cuando ya sabía que eras la mujer que tanto tiempo había anhelado; y ahora no quiero perder más tiempo… quiero que seas solo mía, mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amante, mi amiga y mi rival… te quiero en mi vida y…lo quiero todo de ti, sé que suena egoísta pero ya no quiero que te vayas por más tiempo – Shikamaru comenzó a besarla con tanta ternura, que podía sentir como temblaban las piernas de su chica y eso hacía que sintiera más adoración por ella; la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana y comenzaba acariciar su escultural cuerpo de una manera, que bien se podía decir que acariciaba a una diosa a la que había que venerar; Temari soltó un gemido cuando sintió como una lengua se deslizaba dentro de su boca y se apretó más a él, al sentir como sus manos pasaron por sus pechos; sus besos se habían hecho más pasionales y ansiosos que al principio y poco a poco se fueron recostando en el pasto, quedando shikamaru encima de ella; la rubia deslizo sus manos a la nuca de su novio y comenzó a recorrer la piel del cuello con sus dedos y comenzaba abrir su chaleco para poder recorrer su escultural abdomen.

– Temari… – susurro él – sabes que no me refería a esto

– Lo sé, y es por eso que lo permito – ella lo volvió a besar y metió las manos debajo de su playera de red para sentirlo y poder quitársela y admirarlo en toda su gloria, porque debía admitirlo, su novio tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado.

– Si seguimos así no poder detenerme, y yo no quiero…que…es que estas… ¿segura de esto?

– Si, ahora calla y bésame, además… yo también quiero que seas mío y… yo si me refiero a esto – Temari le desabrocho el pantalón y lo beso tan frenéticamente que Shikamaru no lo pensó dos veces y la coloco por debajo de él. Siguió besándola y comenzó a desatarle el obi para abrirle la yukata y comenzar a besarle el cuello, delicadamente desabrocho el sostén y comenzó a succionar lentamente sus pezones – ¡ooh, si! Mmmm Shika – ella podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su boca y sentía como la lengua se apoderaba de sus pechos jugueteando alrededor de ellos, poco a poco sus besos y caricias descendían lentamente por su vientre. Temari estaba en el éxtasis completo, sintiendo las caricias y los besos de su novio, sintió como le quitaba sus braguitas y se apoderaba de su intimidad con su boca, lentamente separo sus piernas para que Shikamaru pudiera acomodar su cara entre ellas.

Comenzó a tocar su monte de venus mientras besaba y jugueteaba con su lengua por encima de este; era tan placentero que separo su entrada con sus dedos para poder introducir su lengua poco a poco, mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por el clítoris y podía sentir como su chica se retorcía ante sus besos y caricias.

Temari sintió como le estallaba una sensación completamente nueva y lo jalo para volver a besar sus labios y pudo sentir el sabor de sus propios fluidos; lo cual la excito mucho más, decido que ya era tiempo de desnudar completamente a su novio y sin dificultades lo despojo de sus boxers, admirando esa enorme erección que sin ser pervertida le hizo agua la boca y un poco más; así que sin pudor lo tomo entres sus manos y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo, hacia círculos alrededor del glande y con su mano masturbaba el pene, cuando sintió como lubricaba lo metió en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo; era tanta le excitación de ambos que sus gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban a una buena distancia, suerte que se encontraban en área donde solo podían entrar los miembros del clan.

– Te-tema-ri, espera… – Shikamaru se sentía al borde y no quería terminar sin ella – por favor, quiero sentirte

Temari dio una última chupada y se detuvo; miro a Shikamaru y se sonrojo al ver que su mirada se había tornado más obscura y deseosa por poder poseerla; Shikamaru se posesiono de sus labios y comenzó acariciar la entrepierna de la rubia hasta introducir su dedo corazón en ella y comenzaba a moverlo lentamente; Temari cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios tratando de ahogar un gemido, cosa que no consiguió porque Shikamaru noto cuanto le agradaba que la tocara así y noto como la humedad de ella aumentaba.

– Shika…mmm…si, así…aah si…Shikamaru – Temari estaba teniendo un orgasmo solo con sentir el dedo dentro de ella, por su parte Shikamaru estaba maravillado al ver como la rubia se retorcía bajo sus manos; y el hecho de que dijera su nombre lo ponía aún más excitado – ¡Shikamaru! Por kami – dijo en un jadeo y arqueando la espalda; los movimientos de la mano comenzaron acelerar y en ultimo gemido Temari había estallado en un increíble orgasmo.

Shikamaru estaba tan agitado y tan excitado que en un ágil movimiento quedo entre las piernas de su novia aprisionando sus labios en un cálido pero posesivo beso – Temari…- susurro entre sus labios –…Te amo… – ella no alcanzo a contestarle, ya que estaba siendo besada nuevamente. Podía sentir como el miembro del shinobi se frotaba contra su clítoris para comenzar entrar lentamente en su intimidad y sentía como la estrecha cavidad se acoplaba cada vez a su invasor, el vaivén del shonibi era lento pero placentero y mientras la embestía con tanta delicadeza llenaba su boca con los prominentes senos de la kunoichi; entraba y salía sintiendo esos delicados y húmedos pliegues que lo estaban volviendo loco. La princesa de suna levanto un poco las piernas y el miembro de su amado entro hasta lo más profundo de su ser, Shikamaru comenzó aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas y los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

– Tem, ya no aguanto más… te sientes tan increíblemente bien… que en cualquier momento me voy a correr – shikamaru susurraba al oído de su novia como se sentía pero todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fueron gemidos

– ¡aaaah! Mmmmm… Shika…más rápido…aaaaah…más… – él no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza y velocidad, la tomo por la cintura con las dos manos y se enterró mas en ella provocando que los dos jadearan de tanto placer; comenzó a sentir como las paredes vaginales de su chica apretaban su miembro y acelero más el movimiento de la cadera; ambos estaban sudorosos y a pesar de estar al aire libre ninguno de los dos sentían frio, las embestidas eran profundas y sentía un tipo de tensión a lo largo de todo su miembro; por su parte Temari sentía espasmos que comenzaban a retraerse en su vagina y le llegaba hasta el vientre, era tan placentero que sentía que se derretía, llegaron al orgasmo juntos gritando y jadeando, las penetraciones se hacían cada vez más lentas; Shikamaru se corrió dentro de ella y se dejó caer en el cuerpo de su novia.

La respiración de ambos comenzaba a relajarse y Shikamaru seguía tumbado encima de su novia; Temari acariciaba la nuca de su novio y jalo su yukata para cubrirlos a ambos, la noche los había alcanzado y ninguno daba señales de querer separase.

– Para ser la primera vez, estuvo maravilloso

– Lo fue por que tú eres maravillosa…Temari… ¿Te arrepientes?

– Claro que no… Shikamaru; jamás me voy arrepentir de esto, me siento segura de estar contigo, de que nos casemos, de mudarme a Konoha, no veo la hora de ser una Nara – Shikamaru la contemplaba y podía admirar la belleza de mujer que le pertenecía, sentía como se llenaba de orgullo al escucharla hablar así – Shikamaru… Te amo

– Yo también te amo princesa; más de lo que te imaginas…– suspiro y beso su hombro – por cierto después de lo que paso hoy, que no te sorprenda que algunos te llamen Temari Nara; ya sabes que los chismes corren rápido y no quiero que te molesten

– Tú no te preocupes; yo amo como suena Temari Nara

Shikamaru la miro embelesado y se acercó lentamente a sus labios para poder besarlos; nunca pensó que una mujer tan problemática lo enamoraría de los pies a la cabeza y que haría lo posible para que se convirtiera en su esposa; definitivamente era la indicada para _SER UNA NARA._

.

.

.

 **Tarán! He aquí el final de esta historia, gracias por acompañarme durante esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el epilogo.**

 **Chaito!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SER UNA NARA**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO YO SOLO AMO EL SHIKATEMA**_

 **epílogo**

 **Dos años después…**

Después de dos semanas en el país del Hierro, Shikamaru entraba con paso tranquilo al distrito del clan Nara y es que no había tenido otra opción más que cumplir con su trabajo ya que su ahora esposa estaba de licencia de maternidad y a petición de ella, él se estaba haciendo cargo de fungir como embajador de Suna y Konoha en el cuartel de la alianza shinobi. Cuando entro a su casa se dio cuenta que su mujer no se encontraba ahí, el té estaba servido en la mesa pero ya se encontraba frio de horas cosa que le pareció raro pero sabía que con sus 38 semanas de gestación no era posible que fuera muy lejos, tal vez su madre la invito almorzar y lo dejo servido sin darse cuenta. Salió de su casa para dirigirse con su madre pero apenas cruzo la puerta se estrelló con su amigo de toda la vida.

– ¡Hey! Choji, como…

– Shikamaru…– el Akimichi iba tan agitado que apenas podía hablar –…Temari…

– ¡No puede ser!...– no tuvo que terminar de hablar para que el Nara comprendiera de que se trataba y echara a correr rumbo al hospital…

Siendo el shinobi que es, debía tardarse menos de cinco minutos; pero sentía que por más que corriera no se acercaba ni siquiera un poco a su destino.

– Tengo que estar ahí, debo llegar a tiempo…por favor…bebe espera a que llegue papá…– ni siquiera se detuvo en la recepción a pedir informes, apenas entro al hospital y se dirigió al área de maternidad.

Ni bien llegaba cuando se dio cuenta de que una gran cantidad de personas estaban en la sala de espera; era obvio que ahí encontraría a su madre, a Kankuro que le aviso que estaría cuidando de su mujer en su ausencia, a su amiga de la infancia Ino, que a pesar de sus seis meses de embarazo estaba ahí para apoyarlo; pero ¿y los demás? Que no tenían nada que hacer, trabajo por terminar o algo parecido; el Hokage, bueno era muy cierto que lo apreciaba aparte de la diplomacia para con Suna, pero ahí estaban Shisari, Shiren, Daen, Ensui, Kasuga, Maen y Suzaku Nara, Naruto, Choji _(¿como llego antes que el?)_ con su esposa Karui y su bebe de un mes de nacida; Kurenai, Konohamaru y hasta Shiho.

– Madre, ¿Qué sucede? Ella…– pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade que era la encargada del nacimiento de su bebe.

– ¡Vaya! Hasta que llegas, tu mujer acaba de comenzar la labor de parto, lávate bien y te espero adentro.

Cuando entro en la habitación, vio a su mujer con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido; podía distinguir como en determinado tiempo apretaba las sabanas que la cubrían y suponía que era por el dolor que le ocasionaban las contracciones; lentamente se acercó a la cama y deposito un beso en la frente sudorosa.

– Siempre tan ansiosa, eh problemática – Temari abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada más dulce que jamás había visto en su marido, y no era para menos estaba por nacer su primogénito.

– Creo que no fuiste tan vago esta vez…Shikamaru…pensé que no llegarías a tiempo…lo…siento – eran contadas las veces que Temari estaba demasiado sensible pero debía admitir que se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

– Shhh, no tienes por qué – en ese mismo instante entraron Tsunade y Shizune para indicarles que comenzarían con la parte primordial del nacimiento – ¿Estas lista? Es hora de que conozcamos a nuestro bebé

Temari trataba de tener el mayor control en sus contracciones, y es que como buena mujer orgullosa se había rehusado a los medicamentos contra el dolor; no quería gritar ni retorcerse de dolor, ella había sobrevivido a una guerra y esto no era gran cosa comparado con las heridas de años anteriores, pero era su primer bebé y aunque sentía algo de miedo no lo demostraría tan fácilmente. Estaba agradecida por contar con el apoyo del hombre que amaba y tenerlo a su lado la hacía sentir más segura.

– Muy bien Temari – dijo Tsunade – comienza a pujar…

En la sala de espera se escuchaba un gran parloteo por parte de los miembros del clan Nara; que si era niño, que si era niña, con ojos negros o verdes, que si sería pelón o con mucho cabello y sobre todo si sería rubio o moreno; todos opinaban y todos decidían solo una Nara se mantenía callada y viendo cómo se peleaban por tener la razón sobre su nieto, cosa que comenzaba a molestarla

– A callar todos, bola de insensibles; deberían pedir que todo salga bien en vez de estar con sus tonterías, él es el próximo líder del clan así que ya cállense – y justo cuando decía eso, la puerta de la sala se abría para dar paso a Tsunade y a Shizune – ¡Ya! ¿Qué es?

– Bueno pues es…

...

Shikamaru tenía entre sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido, estaba seguro que el tenerlo ahí acunado era la sensación más increíble que jamás había sentido; no podía creer que era idéntico a él, bueno con los perfectos ojos de su madre en forma de almendra y ese maravilloso verde agua que lo enamoraron, en una palabra era ¡perfecto!, se acercó a su mujer lentamente para pasarle a su hijo y es que para que mentirse, ansiaba ver a la mujer que amaba con su hijo en brazos; eso era lo que más había anhelado desde el día que le propuso matrimonio.

– Shikamaru, es…hermoso… ¡kami! Es lo más hermoso que he visto…mi bebe…mi precioso Shikadai…gracias… – Temari estaba llena de dicha y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando su bebe abrió los ojitos y pudo contemplar una réplica exacta de los suyos – ¡son como los míos! ¿te gustan?

– Me encantan, y es el primer Nara con ojos de color

– Es cierto, es único mi bebé… yo creo que voy a tener que unirme al consejo en unos cuantos años…no podre soportar que alguien se lo lleve

– Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

Temari ya no contesto y comenzó arrullar a su hijo, no podía mentirle a su esposo pero tampoco le diría que era verdad, ya después se las arreglaría con la susodicha que lo quisiera apartar de su lado, después de todo la chica que lo quisiera tendría que ser lo suficientemente buena para poder ser una Nara…

 _ **Y ahora si mis queridos lectores, este es el final final; de nuevo gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo más ShikaTema asi que por ahí nos leeremos =)**_

 _ **Los quiero!**_


End file.
